robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/Forces Special
The Forces Special was a special episode broadcast as part of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1, featuring robots entered by six different armed forces or emergency services. The episode was originally broadcast in 2001 on BBC Choice and repeated on January 4, 2002 on BBC Two. Competing robots *Anvil (Royal Air Force, Kinloss) *Mega-Hurts (Royal Navy, HMS Collingwood) *Oblark (Fire Service, Witney) *Rhino (Army, Haysbrook Barracks) *Shockwave (Police, Baswich) *Sub-Version (Royal Navy Submarine Service, HMS Neptune) Round 1 Anvil vs Shockwave vs Sub-Version The three robots immediately engaged in battle, but did not launch any meaningful attacks in the early stages. Shockwave appeared to be the most aggressive of the three, but its spinning blade was too high to damage the very low Anvil. After some pushing and shoving, in which no robot seemed to get the upper hand, Sub-Version finally activated the pit release button and Anvil was able to nudge Shockwave onto the edge of the descending pit, with Sub-Version finally pushing it down. Eliminated: Shockwave Mega-Hurts vs Rhino vs Oblark Mega-Hurts immediately attacked Rhino, driving into its tracks and becoming wedged underneath as Oblark used its flipper on the Navy's machine. Refbot eventually separated the two robots and Rhino activated the pit release button. Oblark came in and pushed Mega-Hurts, but was then pushed away by Rhino. It then appeared that one of Rhino's batteries had come loose and it stopped moving, allowing Oblark to attack with its axe as Refbot counted out the Army's machine. Finally Rhino was thrown by the arena flipper and pitted by Sgt Bash. Eliminated: Rhino Semi-Finals Oblark vs Anvil Anvil immediately slammed Oblark into the arena wall, then the fire service machine steered onto the edge of the CPZ, where Shunt attacked it with his axe twice, before flipping it over with his front scoop. Oblark was able to self-right with the help of Shunt, but Anvil slammed it into the arena wall again, where it became stuck. Oblark was freed by Refbot, but it appeared to have mobility problems and Anvil activated the pit release button. Anvil came in on the attack again and Oblark tried to use its flipping arm, but the weapon broke in half in the process. By now Oblark had stopped moving and was placed onto the floor flipper, where it was counted out and thrown across the arena, before being placed on the flame pit and finally pitted by Sir Killalot. Winner: Anvil Mega-Hurts vs Sub-Version The battle started very slowly, with neither robot launching any meaningful attacks in the early stages. Eventually Sub-Version drove into the CPZ, but quickly escaped from Shunt before he could attack. The two robots circled around each other for a while before Sub-Version stopped moving and Mega-Hurts activated the pit release button. Sub-Version was counted out and attacked by Shunt, before being thrown by the floor flipper and pitted by Sir Killalot. Winner: Mega-Hurts Final Anvil vs Mega-Hurts Anvil started quickly, pushing Mega-Hurts across the arena early on, but Mega-Hurts escaped. The two robots drove around for a while before Anvil pursued Mega-Hurts into the CPZ, where it was attacked by Shunt. Anvil activated the pit release button and pursued Mega-Hurts once more, but the Navy machine got itself wedged under an angle grinder. Rebot freed Mega-Hurts and the two robots engaged again, with Anvil eventually pushing Mega-Hurts into the arena wall. Mega-Hurts ran away and Anvil pursued it again, but Dead Metal came out of his CPZ and pushed Anvil into the pit. As this was an illegal move by the house robot, the battle went to the judges who went for Anvil. Forces Champion: Anvil Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1